The present invention relates to synthesis of ester linked long chain alkyl moieties. More particularly the present invention comprises an improved synthesis of C12+C14 cetyl ester and to products so synthesised.
Cetyl myristate and cetyl palmitate are useful in the formulation of cosmetics and pharmaceuticals. More particularly, this invention in the synthesis of said cetyl myristate with required palmitate, relates more specially to improved synthesis yields as well as more efficient removal of impurities in the process.
The esters, cetyl myristate and cetyl palmitate are each currently marketed for use in cosmetics and pharmaceuticals.
Cetyl myristate has been produced by an acid catalysed reaction of myristic acid with cetyl alcohol. Cetyl palmitate likewise has been produced by an acid catalysed reaction of palmitic acid with cetyl alcohol. Because of the purity requirements of the cosmetic and pharmaceutical industries each product so synthesised requires extensive and intensive purification procedures.